Talk:True Power
True Power The true power is in NO way related to the One Power, except that it can be, in a way, 'channeled'. It comes directly from the Dark One, while the One Power is drawn from the source of everything, the 'True Source', which drives the universe and the Wheel of Time. I recommend that this be edited. :Word - Elliot N 15:26, 17 May 2006 (UTC) The True Power couldnt have been used to drill the hole to the Dark One's Prison since Mierin Sedai, nor Beidomon were not Darkfriends at that time. Therefore it leads me to the conclusion that the True Power is the taint in saidin. Check out the similarities between the effects of the taint and the True Power, which i name here. effects of the taint * madness * the saa (Rand al'Thor never accesed the True Power but still had the saa) * the taint rips the pattern, the True Power shreds it and tears it appart : Rand doesn't have the saa, where did you get that idea? -- nae'blis 23:51, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :: Actually, we don't know if he has saa, but we DO know that he's gone slightly blind from the encounter with Semhirrage (spelling is really bad, sorry) in book 11 (I think it was Knife of Dreams at least). Could they be related? Probably not, but it's possible. :::Well, Rand did see black flecks in . Could this be the saa? ::: :::----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 11:33, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::The only similarity I see between the True Power and the taint is the fact that both origin from the Dark One. The taint was a result from the sealing of the Bore, a counter stroke by the Dark One. The True Power was "released", and presumably channeled, long before that. Saa is seen by other people, and no one has commented on Rand having black specks floating across his vision. I'm pretty sure it doesn't obscure vision as well, but I don't have the book where I believe that's said here (A Crown of Swords, chapter 20). ::::Also, to the above quote, Rand had just lost his hand and I think his head hit the ground as well.--IAmEki 15:12, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Stub status? I'm wondering why this page continues to have a "stub" status. It is as complete as we know (at least from the novels published before "The Gathering Storm comes out in 2 days from today - I haven't read the guide book). I'm removing it now, but if you feel the article is not complete yet, put it back (or finish the article to your liking). Thedrtaylor 20:59, October 24, 2009 (UTC) OK, now I can't figure out how to take away the label as a stub - How do I do that? Or would someone else do if for me? Thanks! --Thedrtaylor 20:15, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Taken the stub status away, and made a minor grammar fix. - MrJade 20:31, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Rand almost certainly has the Saa and it will eventually blind him. We know this because of his link to Moridin, the 'other' face he has begun to see. This connection existed before (Ishamel fight) but appears to have been enhanced since the linking of balefire with Moridin at Shadar Logoth. The Gathering Storm confirms this, but it was implied in KOD and before. The DO's True Power will play a big factor the rest of the series, I think. It certainly did in TGS, and the implications are interesting to consider... -It seemed implied in the latest book that the true power may be key in defeating the dark one (yeah...I know). The whole three becoming one thing...well we know that saidar repels saidin (wasn't that how the cleansing was performed) and neither can touch the true power, but saidin cna be used with saidar, also rand was pondering on how to seal the prison without touching the dark one with the One Power One thing I have thought about was when Rand wipes out Graendal's castle with balefire, he has that cloak of darkness around him and what Rand did was esentially "evil". When Rand arrives back into the port of Arad Doman, all the grain the Sea Folk had bought over had gone off. I think what Rand did and the evil frame of mind he was in at the time directly affected. One of Rand's Ta'veren type outcomes except geared for evil --GuanYu79 20:06, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Brandon Sanderson explains in one of his interviews on the book signing tour (can't remember which). In many mythologies and even in our own past, people believed that the land and the ruler were connected. When the ruler was sick or in a dark mood, the land responded and so on. Brandon went on to say that this is even more true in the series, e.g. "The Dragon is one with the land." So when the grain goes bad, it is because Rand is in a very bad head space. As for the cloak of darkness, this was also seen when he met with Tuon (if I remember correctly) and one or two other places besides. In my opinion, it is an extension of what Brandon said, a physical manifestation of Rand's dark thoughts and such. So yeah, ta'veren with a bit of bad mood for good (bad?) measure. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 20:27, March 18, 2010 (UTC) True Power Balefire used by Rand? "Just about all of the grain the Sea Folk brought into Arad Doman went rotten when Rand Balefired Graendal's fortress. This shows that using the True Power results in only extreme negative things happening with ta'veren nature." Where is it established that he used the True Power to balefire Graendal's fortress? :It actually isn't the True Power. Aran'gar felt Rand pulling a whole big huge whoppin' giant amount of ''saidin before they got fried. So, no, not this. I'll take a look at the page. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS'']] 17:49, November 28, 2010 (UTC)